


Continual of change in tide

by Severus_Snape_WINS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Snape_WINS/pseuds/Severus_Snape_WINS
Summary: Everyone has to decide if they are going to believe Sirius or not.





	1. Slowly healing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Change in Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059311) by [Redfield (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Redfield). 



> Hi I am a new writer picking this story up for Redfield who had lost intrest in the story. Hopefully I will be able to keep it interesting for you. Please comment about what you think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone decides to trust or not to trust Sirius' story about Peter Petigrew.

A loud gasp erupted through the room. But it was quickly followed by a silence so thick they could bearly breathe. Finally Remus broke the stifling silence. "N-no.....it cant be. YOU killed Peter Petigrew. All they found of him, after you were through with him, was his finger." 

"THE BLOODY MAN CUT IT OFF HIMSELF TO FRAME ME!!!!! HE WAS THE ONE WHO BETRADED James and Lily. Sirius roared at first but quieted down when he relized that the infint Lily was crying. Suddenly he started crying. Now that he knew the truth he had hoped that the others would see it too. "Please..." He wimpered. "Please let me go and I will bring Petigrew to you." 

Dumbledore looked at Remus who was looking at Siruis with question and sadness in his eyes. "How can we trust you?" Mcganagall asked. "How will we be able to trust that you wont just leave." "Yeah, there is no way that I am going to trust you around Harry and Lily. You raped Harry. You should go to Azkaban." Severus sneered at the whimpering Sirius.

"Severus please..." Dumbledore said quietly. "I think that Sirius should get a chance-." "No he shouldnt." Harry interrupted trying to comfort Lily as he spoke. " I know what he did to you, but I need to know if Peter Petigrew is really alive. So...McGanagall will go with him in her cat form and I will have the paintings watch. Will that be better, Severus and Harry." 

"Well, ok. Remus let him go but keep your wand on him." Severus relented. The chains dissappeared with a soft swishing sound.

Right before McGanagall turned herself into her animagus form she sternly told Sirius, "If you so much as think about betraying me the others will not hesitate to kill you." Sirius Black let out a long whimper as he quickly turned into the black dog. Then both cat and dog ran out of the hospital wing and disappeared from sight.

It looked as if Severus had it in mind to follow them no matter what anyone said when Fred and George walked over to him and said, "Harry needs you right now. He needs comfort." Seeing that the twins were correct in this thought Severus hurried over to Harry who was trembling slightly while trying to calm Lily down.

"Here, Harry. Get back in bed. You need to rest.." He said as he directed Harry to the bed and got him to lie down. Severus stroked Harry's hair and placed a gentle hand on Lily's stomach. "Severus, can you lie down next to me please?" Harry pleaded. "Of course." Snape said soothingly as he lowered himself gently on the bed next to Harry and pulled him close to his body letting Harry feel his warmth.

"How can you trust him!" Remus said strongly to Dumbledore. "For all we know Sirius could have been lieing and you just sent Professor McGanagall to her death!" "Well, so far the people in the paintings have said that he is leading her deeper into the dungens. I do not fear for her life but for his. She is a great foe when she is not angry. But an even more terrible one when she is. She knows what she is doing." Dumbledore said reasuringly. "But right now i think you should see if Harry is alright. He has just had a big scare."


	2. The Finding of Peter Petigrew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius leads McGanagall to Petigrew.

Padfoot quickly led McGanagall deeper into the dungeons. His nose sniffing with worry as he did not detect any smell of the traiter Petigrew. Deeper and deeper they went. Suddenly his tail went straight up in the air wagging slightly. His nose twiching excitedly. He had finnaly caught a wiff of Petigrew's sent. He sarted to run faster until he heard a loud angry hiss behind him. He whipped around to look at the ferious cat behind him.

He wondered for a split second before it hit him. She thought the he was trying to escape. He immediately went in to a submissive stance to show her that he ment no harm.

When she relized that he must have sented the man they were looking for she gave Padfoot a stern nod to say that she understood and that she would follow him.

They took off running in the direction that the sent was coming from. Padfoot's tail going so fast it was a blur. His nose on the ground. They rounded the corner and came face to face with a surprised rat.

Padfoot immediately sarted to growl loudly and angrily. McGanagall hissed while the rat shrunk back in fright. Then Padfoot stretched his jaws open wide and grabbed the rat by the neck. Both the cat and the dog turned swiftly around and ran back up through the dungeons.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(During that scene in the hospital wing)

"How are you doing Harry?" Remus asked with concern in his eyes. Harry's shocked filled eyes looked up at him. "I am doing a little bit better. But i do not know how i will be when they return or if they dont return." Severus pulled Harry and Lily closer to him and ran his fingers soothingly through Harry's hair. Harry sighed and relaxed a little bit.

Suddenly there was a fury of activity in one of the paintings that Dumbledore was standing next to. They whispered something to him and then dissapeared again. Dumbledore sighed and walked toward the others.

"They seem to have found Petigrew and are now coming this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I would leave a little cliff hanger here. I will post a new chapter which will be very exciting on the 5th of December. Hopefully this story is doing ok. If you have any suggestions please comment. I like to know what people think about what i write. Thanks.


	3. The Reveal of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finnally hears the truth about the night his parents died and who betrayed them.

Fred and George started whispering and then whipped out their wands and quickly created a cage big enough to fit a man but with the bars close enough that a rat would not be able to get through.

"Good idea, Fred and George. Now when they get here Petigrew wont be able to escape." Remus stated. Snape had just put Lily into her bed when the hospital wing door burst open and cat and dog who was carring the rat ran in. Padfoot seeing the open cage realized what it was for and dropped the rat in. Once he had completed that task he dropped to the floor panting for breath.

Meanwhile Mcganagal had turned back into herself breathing harder than she would have admitted to. "Sirius thinks this is Petigrew. I do not know if that is true since i do not have the best sense of smell." "Well i will do a spell that should reveal if this in fact Peter Petigrew." Dumbledore said stearnly as he walked to the cage where the rat was desperately trying to escape. "Revealio." Dumbledore whispered while pointing his wand at the rat. Nothing happened for a minute then the rat started shaking uncontrollably. With a high pitched noise it shifted into a man. While everyone had been watching Peter Petigrew turn from a rat to a man Padfoot had turned back into Sirius.

"I told you," he said triumphantly. "I told you that i knew where Petigrew was and now i have brought him here to you. Now will you believe me when i say that i did not betray James and Lily to You Know Who."

"I DONT BELEIVE ANYTHING YOU SAY!!! YOU COULD BE WORKING WITH PETIGREW!!!" Seveus yelled. Harry put a soothing hand on Severus' arm. "Let us see what Petigrew has to say." he said softly. "I have to know the truth."

"Severus' will you get your truth telling potion from your stores. I believe that would work better than hurting him or yelling at him to try and get answers." Dumbledore reasoned. Severus gave a huge huff and stormed out of the hospital wing. "Now while we wait for Severus to return, let us hear Sirius' side of the story."

"I knew where James and Lily were hiding. Remus and Petet did also but i was secret keeper. I was the only one who could tell people where it was..." Sirius started. He looked down at his feet before continuing. When he did he was crying slightly. "I had a feeling that Voldemort would come after me i had James and Lily make Petigrew the secret keeper. Appearently i was wrong."

Just then Snape came billowing into the room. "Here is the potion that you wanted, Headmaster. I put in something to make it a little stronger." "Do i have to test it to make sure that you did not put anything in it that would kill him?" Dumbledore questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Snape.

"Of course not." Snape grumped. "Great. Petigrew drink this it will be better for everyone if you did." Dumbledore tipped the container to Peter's lips and he drank it all whining as he did. When it was all empty Dumbledore drew away from the cage and waited a few moments.

Then he took a breathe and spoke with authority. "Where were you a couple of nights before James and Lily died?" "I was with The Dark Lord." Peter said in a monotone.

"Why were you with him?" Sirius practically spat with rage. "I was there because he had promised my power beyond my wildest dreams. He said that i was brave and that there is no good or evil just power and those who are afraid if it. That sounded good to me so o went over to his poont of veiw." Petigrew replied with a blank expression on his face.

Dumbledore sighed before asking the question that everyone had been waiting for him to ask, "Did you sell out James and Lily to Voldemort?" Petigrew looked directly at Dumbledore and said, "Yes."

At the same moment that Sirius lunged for the cage, Fred, George, and Remus flung up a sheild spell around the cage throwing Sirius off balance. McGanagall gasped and slid to the floor. Harry started crying for a reason he could not decide and Severus just stood there with a stuned expression on his face.

"LET ME AT HIM!!!" roared Sirius as he struggled to his feet. "HE IS A MURDER AND A BETRAYRR!!! He killed James." "Sirius if you do not settle down now i will put you back in the chains." Remus said with a stern look on his face though inside he was jumping for joy because Sirius, his fried when they were in school who helped him during his rough times, did not betray their other friends James and Lily. "Now what are we going to do with Petigrew." Severus stated while rushing to comfort the sobbing Harry.


	4. The beginning of a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to deal with what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Had some difficulties with my phone.

Thirty minuts later Petigrew had been taken away to get the Dementor's kiss for his crimes and Severus was lieing with Harry in the bed while everyone else was looking at Sirius.

"Well i think that you still need to be punished. Even though you are innocent of betraying James and Lily what you did to Harry cannot and will not be forgotten. So here is what will happen. You will live as a muggle for the next five years. I will have the proper authorities keep your wand. You will go to muggle counseling. Do you understand?" Dumbledore spoke finnaly.

"Yes i understand. I am very sorry for what i did to Harry. I hope that you Sna....Severus will take better care of Harry than how i did. Where do you want me to wait?" Sirius asked.

"Come with me to my office." Dumbledore instructed. And with that Sirius and Dumbledore left the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey wisked in and made everyone but Severus leave because Harry and Lily needed rest and he cant do it when there is a bunch of people just hanging around talking.

Once it was quiet again Haryy snuggled closer to Severus. "Severus, i am scared." "i know but Dumbledore will have wizards watching to make sure that Sirius does not come to hurt you again."

"I dont want him to stay away forever. I mean he is my godfather and everything." Harry wispered. "He has to get what ever it is that is wrong with his head fixed up before he can see you. The twelve years in Askaban really messed him up. I am not saying that what he did to you was okay either." Severus stated.

"I dont know how to feel about this." Harry whimpered "i want him close but i also want him as far away as possible. I want him close because he can tell me all about my parents and what they were like but i also want him away from me because he really hurt me."

"Hush love. Right now you need to rest. We can talk more about this in the morning when you are no longer in shock and then i can control my desire to go and kill him." Severus soothed. And with that they driffted into sleep.


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry have a little scare before they talk about what happened the night before.

Severus and Harry slept through the night each with his own nightmare. Harry's was about the night he got raped and Severus' was about being bullied in school. When they woke up neither remembered the dreams. 

A house-elf brought them breakfast within a few minutes of when they woke up. Harry looked at Lily for a second before devoring his meal. Lily had slept through the night with no problem which slightly worried him. "Sev, is it normal for a baby to sleep through the night after only a couple of nights from birth?" He questioned timiedly. He was still not use to having a kid. 

"Well it is not unheard of it but still unusually. Maybe we should have Madam Pomfrey look at her." He than called out for her. She came running thinking that Harry had taken a turn for the worst. "What, what is it! Is it Harry." "No it is not. We are a little concerned about Lily. She slept through the night and has still not woken up." Severus said much calmer than he felt. He felt like what was happening was exactly like what happened to his child.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the sleeping girl muttering under to her breath. For several minutes that is all she did. Then she took a deap breath and turned to look at the two concerned men. "It is alright." She said happily. "Lily was just a little over tired from all that has happened in the last few hours. She should wake up soon." 

"Thank you so much Madam Pomfrey." Severus said as he sagged with relief. He had thought for sure that Lily was died and had put on a brace face to make sure that Harry stayed calm. But he would never admit to the fact thqat he himself felt like a little part of him had died when he thought that Lily haed not madeit.

Harry threw his arms around Severus' waist and started to cry silently. "I really thought that she had died. I knew you were trying to brave for me but i could tell that you were as scared or even more scared than i was.Thank you for doing that." Harry sniffled. 

Severus wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy and said softly; "I will always do what I can to protect you.I love you more than you know." "Are you serius?" Harry gasped. "No I am Severus. I thought you knew that." Severus tried to joke;

Harry laughed timidly. "I love you too Severus. And I always will." "That is good to know. So do you want to talk more about what happened last night?" Severus asked a little cautiously. He did not want to upset Harry anymore but he knew that they needed to talk about it sooner or later and Severus really wanted to talk about it sooner when it was still freash.

"I geuss we could talk about it now. Just keep holding me." Harry said the last part in sort of a plead. "Of course let us lay back on the bed." Seveus guided Harry to the bed and pulled him close. "So what are you feeling about last night. You said last night that you wanted Sirius close to tell you about your parents but also want him to stay away because he hurt you. Not just physically but emotionally as well."

"I know. I still do not know what to do. I think maybe I should wait a couple years than see how I fell. I do feel like I want to get to know him but with a lot of boundaries. Like no contact and no being alone with me ever. I also feel like I should see him before the five years are up because then he wont be able to use magic towards me and anyone else."

"I think that is a very good idea, Harry. We can tell Dumbledore and he can let us know when it will be good to see him. I am going to suggest that you see a mind healer so you can get that scary memory out of your head so you wont be afraid if you are alone some time. Though I doubt that I will be leaving you alone soon. I feel very protective of you right now after all that has happened."

Just then Lily woke up and started crying. Severus reached over to the crib, took her out, and handed her to Harry. Harry was able to position her to his breast on the first try and she started to nurse. Harry smiled down on her as she looked at him with adoring eyes. Severus looked at both of them. The boy he wanted for his husband and the child that he calls his own, he sighed a contented sigh and held both boy and child closer. He could go to Dumbledore later. Right now he wanted to enjoy this time with Harry and Lily the only people whom he had affection for.


	6. Figuring out what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus talks to Dumbledore while Harry is sleeping in the Hospital wing. Sirius has his first day as a muggle.

Harry and Severus had spent the day in the hospital wing with the baby Lily. That evning Harry fell asleep rather early so Severus decided to take a trip to the Headmaster's office to talk to him about what Harry wanted to do. So he slipped off the bed gently so he would not wake Harry and walked quickly to the other end of the castle. He had sent a patronise before he left the hospita wing so that Dumbledore would know that he was coming. Within ten minutes he was standing in front of the Giffin door waiting to be let in.

Suddenly the Griffin lept to life and moved aside to let Severus in. He walked into a pleasent office. He had been there many times before so he was acoustomed to everything in there. Though he sometimes grew irritated when the portrits gave their say to matters that he and Dumbledore might be discussing. He was pulled sharply from his thoughts by a merry hello coming from the twinkling eye Headmaster who was sitting at his desk.

"What could have been so important for you to come here and leave Harry alone?" Dumbledore mussed. "Do not worry. Harry is safe, I put up tons of spells and wards to keep him that way until I get back to him. Anyway what I want to talk to you about regards Harry," "Oh, what is it. Is he ok?" Dumbledore quickly asked.

"Yes, he is great. He is sleeping right now. I need to talk to you about Sirius. Harry is still scared of him but knows that Sirius knows a lot about his parents. So he wants to be close to Sirius but also far enough away so that he does not get hurt. I suggested that he wait a couple of years and then if he still wants to, he can visit Sirius while he is still living as a muggle." Severus' eyebrow qurked at the end of his little speach to indicate that he was looking for Dumbledore's opinion.

Dumbledore sat still for a couple of moments before anwsering. And when he did Severus could tell that Dumbledore had thought this through before Severus had.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. However I would like a couple people to go with him just in case. I do not know how Sirius will react after all that he will be going through."

"Okay, we can make futher arangments later when Harry is actualy going to visit him..." Just than a slight whistle sounded. Severus jumped slightly. "I have to go. That was telling me that Harry is waking up and I really need to be with him when he does or he will worry." Severus said in a rush as he billowed out of the room leaving a slightly miffed Dumbledore staring at the chair that Severus was just seconds before sitting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Meanwhile in a muggle town far away from Hogwarts Sirius was moving in to his new house that he would be living in for the next five years.

"I cannot believe that I got myself into this mess..." Sirius thought to himself as he half paid attention to the muggle who was showing him around the house. He nodded to the man when he realized he was staring at him then continued to think about what had happened in the last couple of months.

"And this is the bathroom and right through this door is the master bedroom. Now the kitchen is over here while the guest bedroom is upstairs with another little room where you can make an office or something...." The muggle continued. Sirius nodded every so often to make it seem that he heard but he did not. He was concerned that Harry would be mad at him forever and would not forgive him.

Finnaly after another half hour of following the muggle through the house Sirius was given the keys and the muggle left. Sirius sighed and looked at the peice of paper that he was holding. "Dish washer??" he asked aloud. "What the heck is a dish washer??" This was the job that he would have for the next five years. On the peice of paper was directions to get to the job and what time he was supposed to go there tomorrow. Sirius bowed his head and cried softly.


	7. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius starts work

Sirius awoke the next day to a screeching muggle alarm. For a couple of minutes he just stared at it trying to figure out how to turn it off. Finnally he found the switch on top of the alarm that silenced it. He flicked and sighed at the welcomed silence. He shook his head as he tried to clear it from sleep. As he looked around the room he realized that he did not reconize it. He shot out of the bed and started to run through the unreconizable house panicing lightly. Suddenly he just stood still as comprehension washed over him. This was his punishment house. He was in a muggle town and he had to live as a muggle.

He looked at the time and saw that he had thirty minutes to get ready and go to his job. As he rushed around the house trying to get ready he thought to himself, "I do not know how they expect me to do this job when I have apsalutely no idea how to do it. I mean I think I will be washing dishes because that is what the name implies. Other than that I have no idea."

Twenty-five minutes he arrived at the building where he would be working. It was called 'Sloppy Joe's Diner'. Sirius took a deep breath and walked in. He stood in the door way for a couple of minutes just looking around before he walked further in to the diner. One of the waiters saw him and walked over to him. 

"Hi, my name is Sunny. You look lost. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked. "Yes, my name is Sirius Black and I am here to start my new job. I am looking for the owner Joe." Sirius responded not quite looking Sunny in the eye. "Great. Joe is in the back. If you will follow me this way..." Sunny said as he started back towards the back of the diner.

When they reached the back Sunny called to a burly looking man. "Hey Joe the new worker is here." The man who answered to the name sidled over to them and stuck out a hand to Sirius. "Welcome to Sloppy Joe's diner. Let me show you where you will be working." Sirius took Joe's hand hesitently and said in a low voice, "I do not know how to do the job.." "Oh that is okay. I will have someone train you" They walked into the kitchen of the diner and over to this weird machine where another man was standing. "Hello Jim. This is Sirius he is the new worker that Itold you was starting today. He needs to be trained." "You got it Joe." With that Joe left the two men to get started on the job. Two hours later Sirius was rushing around trying to get the job done. Jim was telling him what to do and helping him. All the time Sirius was thinking that tere was no way he could make it for five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Snape and Harry.


End file.
